


Asphyxiate...

by CryptidShaku



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Depressing Themes, Don't worry this is just a vent, I'm not going to hurt myself, Self-Harm, Suicide, Warning!, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 21:21:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17857151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptidShaku/pseuds/CryptidShaku
Summary: This is a vent. If you do not want to read about suicide, depression, self-harm or anything else of the fashion, do not read this work. Thanks ~Shaku





	Asphyxiate...

**Author's Note:**

> Do not repost my work anywhere whatsoever! (I don't see why you'd want to, but please do not steal this work in any way!)

I shuddered. Why me? Why me? What did I ever do? I moved slightly, ignoring the fire that shot through my veins. The dark purple bruises were a grotesque contrast to my porcelian-pale skin. I coughed and raised a hand to my head, everything looked blurry. It was silent, aside from the occasional drip of blood from my torn wrists. A metal flavor making me gag. My fingers brushed the cold metal razor, it stung in comparison to the warm blood puddles around it. I smiled slightly, before closing my eyes. 

 

I woke to someone shaking me. "Shaku! Hey, Shaku! Wake up!" I groaned. 

"What, Alexis?"  My friend smiled. 

"Oh you're finally awake!" I rolled my eyes. 

"Yeah no shit." I sat up, making sure to cover my arms. I sighed, before sliding off the couch I had slept on, and standing upright. I sighed. 

"Hey, you okay?" I nodded, hiding my true feelings. 

_No Alexis... I'm not okay..._

"Are you just going to stay here again?"

"Yeah."

"Oh come on!" She pauses, her arms crossed, "It's summer! It's not like you have school to hold you back!" I rolled my eyes again. 

"Shut up Alexis. I'm staying here." My friend huffed, before grabbing a sketchbook and storming out the door. I leaned back, the sleeves of my hoodie sliding down sightly, exposing half-healed pinkish gashes. I took a sharp breath as the chilly air of the room met the sensitive new skin. I exhaled slowly, before reaching for the black-cased art tablet laying on the coffee table. I stopped, not really feeling the motivation to draw... I sighed. 

"Not the best day today, hmm?" I mumbled to no one in particular. I looked towards my closet, which was closed with a combination lock. All because I didn't want my close friend to know what I was planning. I closed my eyes for a moment, before glancing out a window. I didn't understand... It was dark and dreary, why was Alexis outside? I sighed again. Well, whatever. She's not around so...

 

I stood up. 

 

And walked to the closet. My hands trembled as I twisted the small knobs on the sides. It clicked, and dropped to the ground. I peered inside, and smiled, not in happiness, but in a sick, twisted way, brought on by the feeling that this hell was almost over...

 

Alexis rushed in slamming the door behind her. 

"Hey Shak-" She stopped, and dropped her sketchbook, her hands flying to her mouth. 

"Oh my God!" 

 

I stood on an oak wood stool, a strong rope tied around my throat, the other end attached to a ceiling beam. A ladder lay folded in the corner. I looked at her, tears in my eyes. 

 

She just watched as I jumped from the stool and took my last breath. 

 

_Don't forget to untie the knot..._


End file.
